Esos pequeños problemas de los que nunca hablan
by Chio-san
Summary: Es casi divertido, piensa Jason. Ver a Bruce jugando a ser Batman, rodeado de gente en un bar de mala muerte, llevándose a los labios una botella de cerveza de un dólar.


**¡ATENCIÓN ANTES DE LEER!**

Este fic hace alusión al comic de Batman & Robin, por lo que si no lo has leído, posiblemente no entiendas algún que otro diálogo. Si no lo has leído, aquí dejo un muy pequeño resumen:  
Con ayuda de Barbara, Tim y Jason, Bruce consigue revivir a Damian (que murió en Batman INC) y este vuelve a la vida con unos superpoderes que desaparecen al poco tiempo.

Una vez dicho esto, ¡espero que disfrutes de la lectura! :)

* * *

 **Esos pequeños problemas de los que nunca hablan**

 **1**

Lo último que espera ver Jason a las tres de la mañana, es a Bruce sentado junto a él en un taburete cutre de bar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta.

Hacía unos meses que Jason se había aficionado a ese bar. Todo en él era viejo, el establecimiento, las mesas, la barra, las sillas; pero la cerveza era buena, el whisky era aún mejor y el barman no hacía preguntas, así que Jason se sentaba en una esquina, veía las noticias en la televisión (bastante pequeña y antigua) y disfrutaba de su bebida en las noches duras, después de haberle dado la paliza del siglo a alguien que se atreviese a tocarle demasiado los cojones.

Era martes, o tal vez miércoles, cuando Batman entró al bar y tomó asiento junto a Jason. Si no estuviese tan confundido como los pocos clientes que se encontraban allí, se abría reído de sus caras. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, todos los ojos estaban pegados en sus nucas y el camarero tardó en acercarse más de lo habitual.

—¿Le pongo algo? —Había preguntado con desconfianza.

—No, gracias.

—Nuestras reglas obligan a pagar al menos una consumición a todo aquel que se siente en la barra.

Jason sonrió al notar como Bruce fruncía el ceño.

—Ponle una cerveza, yo invito —intervino Jason, sacando un billete arrugado del bolsillo. El camarero aceptó el dinero y dio media vuelta, no muy convencido de tener al Caballero Oscuro allí—. Qué le vamos a hacer, hoy me siento generoso. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Dudo que sea por el hecho de disfrutar de mi compañía.

Bruce soltó un suspiro incómodo y decidió ir al grano.

—Es sobre Robin.

—¿Le ha pasado algo al mocoso?

Bruce se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que pese a que Jason siguiese manteniendo su fachada de _tipo duro_ , realmente se preocupaba por la familia, pese a las peleas que tenía muy a menudo con Damian, sabía que él sería el indicado para hablar con su hijo, después de todo.

—No físicamente. Aún sigue teniendo super fuerza y la capacidad para volar, pero ese no es el problema. Al menos no el principal.

—¿Qué le ocurre entonces?

— No duerme bien, tiene pesadillas. Está cansado. Cada vez que consigue conciliar el sueño, se despierta gritando, y no quiere hablar de ello, ni conmigo ni con Alfred. Había pensado que tú…

—¿Piensas que el mocoso se abrirá a mí y me confesará todos sus sentimientos? ¡Ja! —Jason tomó un sorbo de cerveza y negó con la cabeza— No va a funcionar. Yo no soy Dick.

El camarero se acerca con la cerveza de Bruce y Batman no sabe qué hacer con ella por un momento. Es casi divertido, piensa Jason. Ver a Bruce _jugando_ a ser Batman, rodeado de gente en un bar de mala muerte, llevándose a los labios una botella de cerveza de un dólar.

Bruce traga y busca la etiqueta del botellín.

—Nada mal, ¿eh? —Jason sonríe de forma socarrona.

—Me la esperaba mucho peor, lo admito.

—Deberías probar el whisky, es una maravilla.

—Otro día, tal vez —Batman deja la botella sobre la barra y centra toda su atención en Jason—. Sé que Robin es… difícil.

—No me digas.

—Pero he pensado que sería más fácil para él hablar contigo, porque…

—Dilo, _Batman_ —Jason pronuncia la palabra _Batman_ como si fuese un insulto, pero a eso Bruce ya se acostumbró hace mucho. Sonríe porque no ha pasado desapercibido que no ha pronunciado ni una vez el nombre de Damian en toda la conversación, siempre _Robin_. _Hay oídos por todos lados_ , le había dicho Bruce una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Casi parecía otra vida. Muy posiblemente lo fuese.

Jason sabía por dónde iba la conversación. Sabía por qué Bruce quería su ayuda, pero aun así, Jason deseaba escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—Porque… tú has pasado por lo mismo.

 **2**

Alfred lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, le abraza y le pone mala cara porque _"huele usted tanto a tabaco que creo que voy a desmayarme, señorito Jason"_ , Jason se encoge de hombros y acaricia al perro.

 _Dios santo, más que un perro es un caballo_ , piensa cuando Titus salta efusivamente y coloca sus patas delanteras en sus hombros.

—Bueno, al menos alguien de esta familia sigue apreciándome. Tabaco incluido.

Alfred frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza en frustración.

—Olvidaba cuanto le gusta el melodrama —dice Alfred antes de retirarse a la cocina.

 **3**

No era de extrañar que Bruce le hubiese pedido ayuda de forma tan desesperada, el chico era un desastre. Ojos rojos, ojeras, incluso había perdido color en las mejillas. Recuerda vivir una época parecida, apenas dormía o comía. Tampoco hablaba, pero al menos en él estaba justificado, no había tenido a nadie con quien hablar de ello. Damian, sin embargo, tenía una familia entera que se preocupaba por él si se hacía el más mínimo arañazo. Debía de ser agobiante. Nunca lo admitiría, pero entendía al mocoso a la perfección.

—¿Te ha mandado padre? —Damian no apartó la mirada del libro que leía.

—Sí —admitió sin ninguna vacilación—. ¿Qué lees?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?

—No me importa, intento entablar una conversación.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —Damian aparta los ojos del libro y mira a Jason directamente. El niño frunce el ceño y emite un pequeño gruñido. _Es idéntico a Bruce_ , tanto que da miedo.

—Bruce me ha pedido que te eche el discurso de _"sé cómo te sientes, yo me sentí igual una vez. Blah blah blah, vamos a abrazarnos y a llorar"_ , pero no pienso perder el tiempo.

—Genial, ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría seguir leyendo —responde Damian con tono aburrido. El chico tenía un don para sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas.

—Aun así, sabes tan bien como yo, que si al menos no aparento haberlo hecho, Bruce me perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo con esa expresión de cachorrito apaleado que le gusta poner a veces. No va a parar hasta que te de la charla, pero no voy a hacerlo. En lugar de eso, ¿por qué no probamos esos superpoderes tuyos? Apuesto a que con o sin ellos, aún soy capaz de darte una paliza.

Jason ve el brillo en los ojos de Damian.

Robin ha picado el anzuelo.

 **4**

Recuento final: moretones, muchos moretones y…

—… estoy seguro de que ese mocoso me ha roto una costilla.

Bruce sonríe, aún en su traje de Batman, y le pasa a Jason uno de los ungüentos mágicos de Alfred que tanto ha echado de menostras sus noches de patrulla _._ Jason se quita la camiseta y palpa el torso en busca de lesiones.

—Te dije que hablases con él, no que te ofrecieses como saco de boxeo —Bruce sigue sonriendo, tecleando una serie de códigos en el ordenador a los que Jason no les presta la más mínima atención.

—Lo último que le hace falta al mocoso es hablar. Está saturado y agobiado, no necesita hablar, necesita ejercicio. Con el ejercicio, viene el cansancio, con el cansancio, el sueño. Créeme, cuando estás tan agotado, llegas a un punto en el que ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para soñar.

La sonrisa efímera de Bruce desaparece y da paso a una expresión que Jason conoce demasiado bien.

—Oh, no… otra vez no.

—Jason…

—No empieces —Jason se lleva las manos a la cabeza y suspira frustrado. Odia cuando Bruce se pone melancólico—. Creí que habíamos superado ya esta fase.

—Te llevé al Valle Magdala y te hice recordar… —Jason suspiró, después de tanto tiempo, Bruce era aún incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿… cómo el Joker me mató? —dijo Jason, completando la frase. Bruce le miró directamente a los ojos, y Jason cayó en la cuenta de que si uno de sus muchos enemigos quería matar a Batman, ese era el momento, porque nunca le había visto tan indefenso.

—Nunca voy a perdonármelo, Jason.

—Lo sé.

Bruce apartó la mirada y apoyó la cabeza en el sillón. Se veía tan agotado de _todo_ que algo en el fondo (muy en el fondo) de Jason se apiadó de él.

—Esa noche —comenzó Jason—, nos prometiste la verdad incondicional. A todos. Así que, dime…

Bruce volvía a prestarle atención ahora, recordaba esa noche en la Cueva, antes de la vuelta a la vida de Damian. Nunca podría olvidar esa noche.

Jason tomó todo el coraje que pudo para continuar. Se había hecho esta pregunta durante años, pero siempre le había dado demasiado miedo saber la respuesta.

—Cuando morí. Si hubieses sabido que existía la más mínima posibilidad de traerme de vuelta. ¿Lo habrías hecho?

Bruce sonríe de forma triste. Se veían los años de lucha a través de sus ojos, las miles de penurias y situaciones dolorosas, las peleas, la frustración, el agotamiento y el cansancio. Pero Jason también veía a través de ellos, algo que le asustaba: amor.

—Lo habría dado todo por tenerte de vuelta, Jason.

Se le seca la garganta, siente mariposas en el estómago y por un momento se da asco a si mismo porque _"Jason Todd, ya no eres un puto adolescente"_. Pero entonces, Bruce le da una de esas miradas que se le gravan a fuego en el alma y que recordará hasta que se muera (por segunda vez), y Jason siente que tiene que salir de esa Cueva.

Porque con esas miradas, la cáscara que es Capucha Roja se debilita y el niño que sigue siendo muy en el fondo (ese que una vez intentó robar las ruedas del Batmovil, hace ya muchos años) le grita que pese a todo, su mundo sigue girando en torno a Bruce.

 _¡Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!_

Los pasos de Alfred se escuchan a través de la Cueva y Bruce aparta la mirada de Jason.

—¿Se quedará el señorito Jason a desayunar? —pregunta Alfred.

Cuando sus ojos vuelven a buscar a Jason, este ya se ha ido.

 **5**

Capucha Roja avanza por los tejados de Gotham a gran velocidad.

Ese sentimiento extraño perdura en su estómago. Siente que lo está matando.


End file.
